conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Worlds by Quality
Hi. I think we should grade worlds by their quality, how fun they are read, how detailed they are, etc. rather than just giving for example Leubantia #2 even though it is a ton of stubs plus about 50 factual articles. It might take a little work, but it will get categories filled with a ton very short pages out. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:19, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Or we could delete all the stubs. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:25, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Actually, if you look at the stub question on this page, Forum:Development, you will see we decided to merge them into their own projects. Guess that's what we will be doing. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:27, February 12, 2010 (UTC) No. Don't - merge - stubs. Don't - meeeeeerrge - stubs. Don't - criticize - my - w-w-w-w-orld. Leubantia - is - 2. I - don't - support - this. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 20:15, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Hmm... I really dont know how to go about that. You could have like a category called "Quality Worlds" like on the Cybernations Wiki with it linked in the side menu on the left. Put under "Worlds" in the menu, "Quality Worlds" or something special to show Conworlds Wiki's best contributions. United Planets 20:24, February 12, 2010 (UTC) I agree with your proposal, TM. It's non-sense trying to have the world with most articles if those articles are one-sentence stubs. I would like to mention Georgeland, as it's the largest and most complete article in the Wiki. Cprhodesact wrote about 500 articles and all have complete information and detail, making Georgeland a massive high-quality project. Merging stubs with primary articles is the best solution. When I find "John Doe was the X President of Nowhere" in an article I think: "What's the point of this? What he did during his/her term?" If you don't have time, energy or don't know what to write, avoid the unnecessary effort of creating stubs. Just make lists or something similar. Sir Spart Sparklbox 20:33, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Tharnton already has lists on his pages, I think I won't delete the ones that are more than one or two sentences (like most of the prime minister articles). —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:22, February 12, 2010 (UTC) I don't like your proposal, TimeMaster. I'll expand my articles. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 22:44, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Constructed worlds is a democracy. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:58, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Also, you have one day until your stubs are going to get deleted. So are any other stubs I find. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:09, February 13, 2010 (UTC) No way. Definitley not. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 16:49, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Why do you need so many stubs? Like Spart said, your articles that say "X was the X minister of X," you already have that information on the page "List of Ministers of X." Seriously. Unless you can think of a single reason why those stubs should exist that way, I don't see how you can defend yourself. I have a feeling (no, I know) that it's one of you edit-count raising schemes. And also, I don't exactly see how Leubantia is quality anyway. The language is exactly the same as English/Scottish, which is unrealistic due to its location, the climate is "similar to that of the Scottish Highlands," and everything is just so, well, unoriginal. I want to see a unique culture, quality articles, and a history that at least makes sense for its location. Also, with West Africa, I'm a little disappointed. You saw how many edits Woogers and Timemaster were getting during the war and decided to put your country in it. But all I see are stubs, stubs, and more stubs. Correction: a stub, another stub, and a third stub. Please expand your country. TM, would you agree that the country should be disconnected if this continues? Detectivekenny 17:24, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :Only United Planets can disconnect countries without permission. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:51, February 14, 2010 (UTC) My apologies, Tharnton. You have four stubs in west Africa, not three. Detectivekenny 17:27, February 13, 2010 (UTC) I DON'T make stubs just to raise edit count. I make it just because I need to make an edit every morning. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 21:15, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Which is basically to raise your edit count. Instead of making NEW stubs have you thought of making an edit each morning to increase the length of your articles? Woogers(lol what ) 21:24, February 13, 2010 (UTC) No, It isn't basically to raise my edit count. I could at least create new stubs with better info. And do you know why I create stubs? It's cause of this. During the October Holidays, we went to Kippford in a caravan which belongs to the campsite. I could only do 1 sentence on my dad's phone. So don't blame me. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 21:43, February 13, 2010 (UTC) That was in October. It's February. Woogers(lol what ) 21:56, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Also, TimeMaster, tell me on my talk page if you come across any articles in my projects that are stubs so I can lengthen them before the end of tomorrow, please. Woogers(lol what ) 00:04, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Our intention is not to bother you, Tharnton. In the case of the NRW, by "law" it's required to have a certain level of realism when creating a country. I'm so sorry but Leubantia is almost unreal. I cite Detectivekenny a few posts ago: "I don't exactly see how Leubantia is quality", by the many reasons given. Our intention is to HELP you. That's why we correct your articles, that's why I created the flag you hate, that's why we try to remake Leubantian language. We're a community, so everyone can "keep healthy" the projects of each other. Constructive criticism, that's it. If you humbly accept our help, together as a community we'll make Leubantia a top-quality projects. All depends on you; however, if you don't agree, we'll have to take negative actions that neither you and us want to experience. Sir Spart Sparklbox 00:34, February 14, 2010 (UTC) I'm wondering if anyone could help me with my world Yarphei to make it quality. Let me know if there are any articles that I should add (besides ones I've redlinked), anything that seems biased or needs fixing, anything that seems unrealistic, anything that's missing, etc. BTW, my Lxungion project is temporarily halted until summer holiday, but I will still participate in the NRW when necessary. Detectivekenny 03:48, February 18, 2010 (UTC) I would ask the same. The Ivalice Consolidation Project is already underway to push some stubs into their parent articles, namely Koiwai. Woogers(lol what ) 03:54, February 18, 2010 (UTC) I would like some consultation too. There are lots of heading without articles in most of Surea's page, such as the main page, Konggei, Hondu, etc. I'm taking a long leave as it is now the Luna New Year festive season and my final exam is in 2 weeks time. I'll still come back to update myself with the current event, but I doubt I'll be writing anything at the mean time.--Cytosan 04:18, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Here, I had an idea for a quality award: High Quality: #Main page is more than 20,000 bytes #20 good articles (5,000 bytes+) #10 decent articles with infobox (text is longer than infobox, may be the same as the good articles) #25 or more articles total Outstanding Quality: #Main page has no red links (please do not be stupid on this one). #Three pages more than 15,000 bytes. #30 good articles. #20 decent articles with infobox. #40+ articles total Superior Quality: #Main page is 30,000 bytes #Five pages more than 15,000 bytes (including main page), three of which have no red links (including main page). #75+ excellent articles (7,500+ bytes) #40+ decent articles with infobox. #8+ lists or timelines. #10+ quality maps, and 2+ media. #1 featured article (if there are any on the site, one must be in the world) #50+ images total, 10 of which are featured on multiple pages #99+ articles total (at least 20 geographic, 20 people, 20 events) #Conworld has been active on the site for at least a year #Was a featured world at one time This is to help spark the community. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 02:17, July 31, 2010 (UTC) For superior quality, specify the following: *What is considered a decent length article? *What is "media"? *What is considered geographic? *What is a featured article compared to a featured world? Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 04:14, August 3, 2010 (UTC) A decent length article is where the text is at least slightly longer than the infobox. Media is sound files or videos. Geographic articles describe places (cities, administrative divisions, physical features), but I don't mind loopholes, so you can count your main page if it includes geographic information (climate, topography), but don't count buildings or stations. A featured article is like if we decide that we should feature certain articles like on Wikipedia, but it's overall unnecessary and I'm leaving it on there. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 11:33, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Nominations for High-Quality Worlds If your world meets the requirement for any of the above awards, list it here, and a vote will be taken to see if the world is deserving of the quality marking. The creator is asked to do the statistics by themselves, on their honor. Any deception in this process may result in disqualification from future awards. Majority vote (50%+1) is necessary to determine whether the world will pass. The main criteria for the voting section are: *Interesting to read *Generally free of errors *Good writing *No plagiarism Note: voting is mostly a formality to ensure worlds aren't simply meaningless nonsense. Creators of a world may not vote in their own polls. Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 05:58, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Good Worlds of good quality are noted for the work put in by their creators. Outstanding Worlds of outstanding quality require a significant amount of dedication by their creators and are qualified for status as a featured world. Yarphei Meets all the requirements (see User:Detectivekenny/To-do). Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 05:58, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Supporters: Objectors: Superior Worlds of superior quality are extremely rare and usually involve extremely dedicated users of this site. In Need of Improvement Worlds in need of improvement are significantly lower than average quality. They lack general structure as a world and may include significant copy-pasting or unoriginal work. Worlds in need of improvement will be archived within 90 days of the author being notified. Aca94's Work Adding it as a formality so we will be able to say there was a democratic vote. Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 05:58, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Supporters: *''Detectivekenny'' (Info; Talk) *—TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:19, August 28, 2011 (UTC) *Woogers - talk ( ) *-Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 19:54, August 28, 2011 (UTC) *(ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 00:24, August 29, 2011 (UTC) *'Ham Ham Time' (User/Talk/World/WAT) 00:59, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Objectors: